freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Home Video
Barney Home Video is a logo that is seen on many old Barney tapes. Scare Factor: None to medium. It depends on what you think of Barney's grin. It can just annoy others like the 1st logo, though. But the stars may cause uncanny feelings to some people. For my opinion, it's medium to high because I'm afraid of the star zooming but I'm not afraid of Barney. Nicknames: "Barney the Dinosaur", "Star of Doom" "Thanos Home Video Logo" Category:Scary Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Unexpected Logos Category:Zooming Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:1995 Category:Annoying Logos Category:Childish Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1995 Category:Unscary Logos Category:Simple Logos Category:Cute Logos Category:Lavender Logos Category:Sweet Logos Category:1992 Category:Funny Logos Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos hated by Everyone Category:R.I.P. Headphone Users Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Black Logos Category:I love you, you love me, we are happy—I JUST HAD IT! �� Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Home Video Companies Category:Logos that scare the K-Fee Zombie Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that make the Ojamajos cry Category:Logos that make The Fairies cry Category:Logos that make The Zoots cry Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Tomoka Minato cry Category:Logos that make Maho Misawa cry Category:Logos that make Saki Nagatsuka cry Category:Logos that make Hinata Hakamada cry Category:Logos that make Airi Kashii cry Category:Logos that make Unikitty cry Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Taken From "Barney & Friends" Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:OH THE HUMANITY! Category:Logos that make Barney jump out of the Barney home Video logo and come to fart and you will laugh cry the shit out of you for Barney farting on you Category:Logos that are nightmares to thanos that thanos even clicks his fingers when he sees the Ident/logo/anything, etc Category:Bad Logos Category:Logos that make the Tiddlytubbies make lots of noise Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that make Yukino Noel cry Category:Logos that make Hanasaki Kobeni cry Category:Logos that scare Looney Tunes Category:Logos that make Kotobuki Ran cry Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that make Hoshino Aya cry Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:How is this even scary? Category:I love you, you love me, we are happy—SHUT UP! Category:Logos so fucking scary that Avatar Aang screams so hard while Zuko is sleeping. And Zuko is awakened. Category:Logos that scare Aang Katara and Sokka and make them cry for dear life and Prince Zuko has to do the Heimlich manever on Sokka because he choked on Robbie Rotten's dick and suck his pussy and Sokka's head blows up and Zuko roars like the Hulk Category:Logos that makes Spongebob Get Ready For A Work At The Krusty Krab Category:Logos that Don't scare Pidge Gunderson (V:LD) Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Cute logos Category:This is the most autistic fucking website i've ever seen Category:Social Climbers Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Was Being Saved By Santa Claus Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Stop spamming categories Category:Logos that Major Monogram Gets A New Message Category:Taken From "Barney" Category:Logos That Scare Rodney J Squirrel Category:FUCK YOU BITCH Category:Oogieloves is stupid Category:Logos so scary that you get pooped on by the VID mask and you say that books rock and Polandball grounds you Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Buzz you missed the truck! We're not aiming for the truck! Allahu Akbar! Category:Logos that Don't scare Katara Dragneel Category:Logos that Kermit the frog likes Category:Logos so scary that George Pig turns into a dinosaur and destroys the whole town Category:Logos that make Cupcake and Dino cause havoc all over Big City and gets executed in the Chamber of Death Category:STUPID Category:Stop with the spam categories Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Mary Category:Logos so scary that you fall off you chair and throw a illumination bomb at the saturn, then saturn falls down to terrain like a meteorite and you get sent to Wiggler Bounce.. AND ANGRY WIGGLER SQUISHES YOU AND YOU DIE! Category:Stop with the Peppa Pig Categories! Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Jeffy Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that remind Lotta, Dot, and Audrey to eat Super Sweeto Cavity Blastems for 24/7 Category:Taken from The Walking Fire Nation Dead 2019 DVD Category:Taken from The Fire Nation Future is Wild Category:Taken from The Voltron Games 2: Catching Fire 2019 DVD Category:Logos that Katara threw up on Category:Logos that make Katara bleed to death while Natsu Dragneel screams in horror. Category:Kevin's in hell! Help him! Get the water-benders to rescue him! Save me, Robert and Sabrina! Category:Logos that Zuko threw up on Category:Logos that Toph Bei Fong threw up on Category:Logos that make Finger Paints cry Category:Logos that Makes Jeffy Turn Invisible Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that are so scary that the thx logo sucks you up in a vacuum and then oh watch an nc-17 rated film alone, then you play BurriedTreasure exe forever!!!!!!! OMG DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA!!!!!!! Then the CREEPY CATERPILLAR hops out of t Category:The screen and kills you!!!!!! AHHHH! SO SCARED! I'm never watchi BE again! Category:Logos so freaking scary that that Leo on the 1960 MGM Television logo zooms to your screen OMG THE TRUMPETTED LION IS GONNA KILL YA Category:Logos That Make You Play We Are One By Sofia Tarasova In Earrape At The Canadian Border And Then Justin Trudeau Sends Nukes to Malta And Then Gaia Cauchi Dies And The Canadians Get To Fuck Up The Azure Window And All The Maltese PEOPLE DIES Category:Logos That Make You Play We Are One By Sofia Tarasova In Earrape At The Mexican Border Then Trump Builds A Wall And All The Mexicans Die By Playing A Ukrainian Song Near The Border Category:It's for toddlers! Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Logos that are so scary that the Nick Jr. logo comes out at 3:00AM and then Barney knocks at your door and sings I love you to you!!!!!!! OMG Scratch sim soooooo banned Category:Logos so scary everyone will fucking die Category:Logos scarier than Barney's Wink Category:Dinosaurs Category:Logos that Scare Gaia Cauchi